1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel propulsion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,078 discloses a jet propulsion apparatus that includes a deflector (steering nozzle) that rotates right and left with respect to a discharge nozzle and a reverse thrust bucket that is held by the deflector and rotates up and down.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,864 discloses a jet propulsion apparatus that includes a deflector (rudder) that rotates right and left with respect to a nozzle and a reverse bucket (reverse gate) that is held by the nozzle and rotates up and down.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0159752 A1 describes a vessel that includes two jet propulsion apparatuses. Each jet propulsion apparatus includes a deflector that rotates right and left with respect to a nozzle and a reverse bucket that is held by the nozzle and rotates up and down.